1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to products for smokers, and more particularly to a cartridge for an electronic cigarette.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a substitute for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to those of a conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients.
An electronic cigarette in a related art usually includes a housing, a suction nozzle portion with a smoking hole mounted to a top end of the housing, a cartridge which is used for storing liquid solution is connected to the suction nozzle portion, and a heating base is connected to the cartridge. A heating unit inside the heating base generally includes fiber rope and nickel chrome wire. The fiber rope is used to absorb the liquid solution from a chamber of the cartridge and thus the liquid solution atomizes under the heating of the nickel chrome wire. For the traditional refillable electronic cigarette, when the liquid solution is used up, there are two ways to refill the liquid solution: one is taken down the heating base to refill the liquid solution, which is able to be repeatedly multiple times; and the other is taken down the suction nozzle portion to refill the liquid solution, which can also be repeatedly multiple times.
The above-mentioned refillable electronic cigarette needs to allocate liquid solution separately. However, the liquid solution is easily contaminated by bacterial if stored or placed improperly. Furthermore, refilling liquid solution into the cartridge and thus reusing the cartridge, an interior of cartridge is easy to be contaminated when the cartridge is open and refill liquid solution. Long-term storage of the liquid solution may easily breed bacteria or cause deterioration for overdue.